Love at First Fight
by CalifornianBeauty
Summary: Chad, do you believe in love at first sight? No, I believe in love at first fight. Then he leaned down and he kissed me.
1. In the Dumps

_**So this is my first Fanfiction! I hope you guys like it I did it like at 3:00 in the morning while watching t.v., so if it doesn't make sense blame it on the t.v.! Enjoy**_

_**CalifornianBeauty :)**_

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

I stared at his blue eyes but there was something about them, then I figured it out they weren't Chad's. NO SONNY I thought as I scolded myself in my head. I was with my new boyfriend Trevor, he was sweet and he didn't complicate my whole world, he always bought me roses and took me out on dates.

"I'll miss you." he cooed.

"So will I." I said.

I walked back in the Prop house it had been a wonderful lunch with Trevor he had been sweet and funny, then a certain three named jerk-throb came and ruined the whole day. Chad.

"Done eating lunch with Trina" Said Chad.

"His name is Trevor not Trina, Trina is a girl name." I said quickly.

"I know it's a girl name, I just can't believe you are dating him he so not Mackenzie Falls!" he said in a calmed voice.

"What are you jealous?" I asked.

"Wha- no psh yeah right, look Sonny I have to go at the Falls we have very important business to do unlike here at Chuckle City." he said walking away.

**Chad's POV**

I walked down the halls I couldn't help but wonder why Sonny liked that guy, she was my Sonny and that guy stole her from me. Well technically he didn't steal her from me, bout I still lov- I mean like her. I had tried to be nice to her so she could tell that I liked her but she can't tell.

"Are you ok?" Portlyn asked.

"I'm fine why would you think that I'm not ok?"

"Well because you were making weird faces and I kept on texting you and you didn't answer."

"I'm ok just cancel Mackenzie Falls shooting for today and come to my dressing room I need to talk to you.

"Ok."

I walked off toward my dressing room and waited for Portlyn, Portlyn had always been very smart she just needed to keep and image as the dumb girl and it really worked for her because she was a good actress but not better than me.

"So what did you need to talk to me about, is it about Sonny." Portlyn had been my best friend scince we were in diapers so I had told her about the thing I had for Sonny.

"I don't know why she likes him, he is so cheesy and he only takes her to lame places like Subway and the movie theater. If I were him I would take her to Disney or Italy." I said anger rippling through me.

"Chad you are such an idiot, haven't you noticed that the guy she is dating looks a lot like you? She is probably replacing you, you are such a jerk to her you try to be nice but then you're mean again. You are confusing." she said no catching her breath.

"Ummm, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh my gosh I'm leaving, you try to figure out your love life." she said walking out the door.

I couldn't believe Portlyn had just screamed at me like that, I need some fro-yo. Then I saw Sonny walking with her boyfriend. He waved at me, oh this is going to be a long lunch.

**Trevor's POV**

I saw Chad, Sonny and I were going to get some fro-yo but I wanted Chad to come. Sonny was always complaining about him so I wanted to see if he was really annoying.

"Hey Chad, wanna get some fro-yo with us. It's not gonna be in the cafeteria it's going to be in Fro-yo Life." I said.

"He doesn't need to come sweetie, he has important business at the Falls, right Chad." Sonny said with a smirk.

"Sure I'd love to come eat fro-yo with you guys." he said.

I started talking to Sonny about the show that I was going to be in while we were walking toward to my car, then I leaned down and kissed her. Chad looked sad for a second.

"Something wrong Chad you look sad." I said

"No, I'm fine. You guys heard of the dance that's coming up here in the studio."

Suddenly Sonny's face lit up with joy.

"I'm going to be organizing the committee for the dance. But this time I'm gonna try to actually get to the dance this time and this time it's allowed."she said.

"Oh, were here!" I said.

**Sonny's POV**

I watched as Chad liked his Fro-yo of his spoon and I started wishing Chad was my boyfriend and not Trevor. Trevor was nice but something about him wasn't right he always left whenever he got mysterious text messages. I knew for sure that he wasn't cheating on me he was to nice to be doing that.

"Oh I have to go, see you later Sonny bye Chad." he said standing up and looking at his phone.

I needed to know what the phone said and I know the exact person to ask. I quickly called a taxi to take me to the So Random set. I left Chad behind he asked me were I was going but what I needed to do was urgent. I had no time for three named jerk-throbs.

"Zora!!!" I screamed at the vents when I got to the So Random set. She had told me she was going to be there.

"What do you want lady, I'm in trying to feed my snake!"

"I need you to ha- wait your snakes is up there! I need you to hack into Trevor's phone." I whispered shouted so no one could hear.

"Who the heck is Trevor woman!"

"Like you don't know you are always in the vents sneaking up on people!"

"Fine, wait for me at the prop house in two minutes!"

_Two minutes later....._

"Okay I need Trevor's full name, address, phone number, and the reason you want me to hack into his phone." said Zora while she took out a bunch of computers.

"His full name is Trevor Jack Travinski, his phone number is (284)3245-6196, and his address is 45 down ark."

"Ok. Now I need a phone where I can erase all the memory to put Trevor's memory in."

"But I don't want to erase the memory from my phone! Fine I'll get Chad's phone."

I left the prop house and quietly sneaked to the Mackenzie Falls set, they were supposed to be filming. I went Chad's dressing Room and got the phone with his "worthy" contacts. I decided to snoop around when I found that he had some sort of Diary I quickly got it. And left and went to my dressing room to hide the diary in my purse, then I went to the prop house.

"Ok I got a phone." I said to Zora.

"It will take about ten minutes for me to get all the data in the phone."

"But I don't have ten minutes Trevor is picking me up for dinner."

"Fine then I'll call you when all the data is loaded."

I went to the Prop house to get ready for my date. I put on some water proof mascara and eyeliner and I was ready to go.

"Hey Sonny Bunny." said Trevor I hated that nickname, it was so weird.

"Hey, were are we going?" I said

"To that arcade place you like."

When we got to the arcade my phone started ringing. I was so nervous.

"I am going to go outside to take this call k babe." I said to Trevor.

"Hey Zora so what did you find?"

"Sonny, Trevor is cheating on you with 2 different girls. I so sorry, if you want I could give you my snake."she said.

"No it's ok I'm going home call Tawni and tel her to meet me at my apartment." I hung up the phone and started crying. Good thing I wore waterproof mascara.

* * *

_**Poor Sonny, Trevor is such a jerk we'll see what Tawni says in the next chapter. Please review and tell me if it was good. **_

_**CalifornianBeauty :)**_


	2. Heart Broken

**Thanks so much for the reviews people this chapter will be longer I guarantee you that. There will also be a lot more Channy action. The first chapter was just to show you what was happening. Now I will shut up and you will read!**

_**-CalifornianBeauty :)**_

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

I was in the living room alone because my mom was in a business in Tokyo. I know pathetic right, my heart was breaking and I couldn't even call my mom cause it was early in the morning where she was. I looked at the clock it was 8:00 pm. I started crying I couldn't believe Tawni didn't come. The doorbell rang and I jumped out of the couch. I opened the door and saw Tawni with a lot of grocery bags in her hand, a makeup caddy, and a sleeping bag.

"Oh my gosh you actually came!" I said.

"Yeah I did, I brought some things to make you feel way better. I know breakups are hard and I experienced something horrible when Zora told me what happened, I experienced hurting for you!" she said.

"I downloaded the top breakup songs in my iPod."she said running to the iPod deck.

"Thanks Tawni I know that you are not a hugger but please let me hug you." I said opening my arms.

"Is it ok if I sleep over?" she said changing the subject and trying to avoid my hug.

"Sure" I said

"I brought a bunch of ice cream and Chad's pathetic soap operas to make you feel better." she said taking the items out of the grocery bags.

"Sonny, I know you hate make-overs, but we have to show Trevor tomorrow what he lost."

"Tawni, funny story I uh just left the arcade after I found out that he was cheating on me, I never broke up with him." I said.

Moo, Moo, Moo, Moo.

"Tawni, it's Trevor what do I say!!!" I said grabbing the phone.

"Just break up with him and ask him if he was cheating on you!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny it's me Trevor why did you just leave? I felt lonely I missed you." he said trying to sound sad.

"Why didn't you go to one of you girlfriends? Did they make you feel better! We are over Trevor!" I said hanging up the phone.

"So how did that feel?" Tawni said.

"Horrible!" I said crying.

"Then let's eat ice cream and watch Chad's stupid show."

Tawni turned on the TV and Mackenzie Falls, she was right the show was stupid and it made me feel better. At 1:00 am Tawni and I couldn't stand being awake anymore and we fell asleep. The next day the alarm clock turned on at 6:00 am.

"Okay, makeover time. Go take a shower Sonny I will pick your outfit out and blow dry your hair." Tawni said shooing me out of my sleeping bag.

When I was done it was already 7:00 am Tawni had picked out my outfit.

"Tawni, I never had those clothes. And they have the price tag on them." I said eying her suspiciously.

"Don't worry I used you credit card!" she said.

"What! I can't afford these clothes Tawni. This shirt costs 500 bucks only."

"I'm kidding, just take the clothes make it your early Christmas present." she said.

I put on the clothes they fit perfectly. Then Tawni curled my hair to perfection. I knew I looked really good.

"Wow Tawni thanks I look great. But when we get back from the studio we have to clean the apartment cause it's a mess because of yesterday."

We got in Tawni's convertible and sang So What by Pink as we rode to the studio. Tawni was like a sister to me a very annoying sweet one.

**Chad's POV**

I woke up very excited but nervous at the same time. I had read in Sonny's blog that she had broken up with Trevor and Portlyn had finally convinced me to ask her out on a date. I looked as Blondie as she walks in, then Sonny. My eyes almost fell out of my sockets. It was obvious Blondie had probably made her over, old Sonny was beautiful but this Sonny was breathtaking.

"Sonny!Sonny!" I screamed over at her.

She turned around and started walking toward me, I pressed my knuckles tight but that just made me sweat more.

"Hey Chad! I am so excited the dance is in two weeks!" she said all excited.

"Umm, Sonny do you have any plans after shooting and rehearsing?If you want I could take you out for dinner at 5:00 today." I said stumbling all over my words.

"As a date?"she said all cocky.

"Not as a da- fine yeah as a date."

"I'd love to go."

"But were are we going? You know our cast members can't know about this or they will freak" she said with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, I already talked to Zora, Nico, and Grady. They were really mad and they said they will talk to you, my cast members understood." I said.

"Thanks Chad that was really sweet."she said.

"Just meet me at the studio parking lot." I said.

I was happy that I was done asking Sonny out because I had stopped sweating a little. When I was sure no one was looking at me I did a little happy dance. Lame, I know but I was excited.

**Sonny's POV**

I couldn't believe Chad had asked me out, it was 12:00 so I went to my dressing room to tell Tawni.

"Tawni, Chad asked me out!" I walked in the dressing room, all my cast members were there.

"So,you going out with Chip now!" Zora said sitting me down.

" Psh- just a little date." I said.

"You liar, your voice is getting higher!" Tawni said. Tawni wiked at me when nobody was looking meaning that she was faking.

"Yes, I'm going to go out with Chad but aren't you guys happy for me? I thought you guys were nicer, Chad's cast mates understood, I thought you guys were better that that!" I said.

"Yeah you're right. You can go out with Chip but don't get to close!" Nico and Grady told me.

"We are going to keep an eye on you."Zora said.

Everybody left and Tawni looked to see if anyone was in the hallway.

"Oh My God Chad asked you out! I am so happy for you!" she screamed.

"Don't wory Zora was acting. She is actually kind of excited for you."

"I am not excited for you, you and Chad just get on my nerves when you fight and maybe if you guys go out you won't be tormenting me as much!" Zora said looking down from the vents.

"Nico and Grady are really mad though." Tawni said.

"Nico hates him because Nico kinda had a crush on you and Grady hates him cause Chad stole his cheese." she said laughing.

"Nico has a crush on me!" I said!

"Yeah. He was actually planning on asking you out yesterday but he chickened out!"

"Oh Weird. Ok then what should I wear?" I asked Tawni.

"Were are you guys going?"

"He asked me to meet him at the studio parking lot at 4:30, were are going to the beach." I said all happy.

"Ok here is a purple sundress, use these sandals. This bathing suit and take this bag." she said throwing stuff out of the closet.

"Hey shouldn't we be in the studio right now practicing for the new gassie sketch?"

"No, one of Mrs. Bitterman's cat's died so they are having a funeral in Switzerland. And since Marshall and Mrs. Bitterman are dating he went with her." she said.

"Which cat died?" I asked.

"Pokey. The hairless one." she said shuddering at the thought of the ugly cat.

"Who has a funeral for their cat at Switzerland?"

"Mrs. Bitterman and Marshall!" she said laughing.

Today is the best day ever!

**Chad's POV**

I had canceled all rehearsals today, Portlyn was in my dressing room picking my swimming trunks and a cool shirt. I was really nervous ad I felt like throwing-up . I looked over at the clock and it was already 3:30. In an hour I was going to be with Sonny. I opened the drawer I had gotten Sonny a Charm Bracelet. Each charm presented something we had gone through. One of the charm's was a pig, representing the pig I kissed. The other was a cookie for the time I almost died choking. The other was a little air hockey table representing the arcade we went to when I fell in love with her and when we did the fake date..

"Chad. Chad. Chad!" Portlyn said trying to get my attention.

"Is this okay." she said showing me the shirt and the shorts.

"Yeah, it's ok. What time is it?"

"Uh. Oh My God. Go change fast it's 4:25." she said widening her eyes.

"Was I daydreaming that long!" I said changing in the bathroom.

"When I was finished I waited at the parking lot. An hour passed and Sonny didn't come, I got in the car and went home. I didn't feel mad at her I felt sad I felt like my heart was being shattered in a million little pieces. Tonight was the night when I was going to tell her I loved her. I really thought Sonny liked me.......

* * *

**Poor Chad don't worry the story will get better. Please review I beg you if I get up to ten reviews in all I will keep writing the story if not then bye bye to the story.**

_**-CalifornianBeauty :) **_


End file.
